Love Between A Detective & A Phantom Thief
by Kaito x Aoko luver
Summary: Future of Case Closed, Jimmy's daughter Jennifer "Jenny" has a childhood friend named Alex Kuroba the son of Kaito. And, they both have fallen in love with each other. But there's one problem she's a detective & he has stepped up to the plate to be the next Kaito Kid. Will true love prevail? Find out in Love Between A Detective & A Phantom Thief. No flames please!


It was a normal day for the blue eyed, dark haired girl named Jennifer Kudo, a teen detective. She had no cases that came up, but was keeping a close eye on the newspaper to see if the one person she couldn't stand the most: Phantom Thief Kid. But, unfortunately she had to let all her detective duties aside, and alegbra class as her first proirity.

"Hey, Jen!" A voice greeted from behind her.

"Oh, hey Al." Jenny replied to her childhood friend. She smiled at the young magician, he had spiked, brown hair and blue eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked.

"Looking at the new warning letter Kid has just released to the cops." Jenny answered.

"I see. Kid's pretty cool, huh?" Alex asked.

"Try annoying. I've been tracking him for months and every time he slips out of my grasp!" Jenny growled irritatably.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Alex asked.

"NO!" Jenny snapped.

Alex jumped, "Okay, I get it." he chuckled nervously.

"I'll see him behind bars, yet! I'm so close, I just know it!" Jenny growled irritably as she started looking at the newspaper again for the warning letter, "What's your fastination with Kid anyway, Al?"

"Duh, he's a magician. I'm a magician. Do the math." Alex answered.

"Right." Jenny said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Jennifer Kudo, come to the board and solve this problem since you'd rather read the paper than pay attention in class." Mr. Evans remarked.

Jenny sighed then put the paper down, "Al, card gun?" she asked and held her out her hand.

Alex handed her his gun that shot nothing but playing cards. Jenny fired it and a seven of hearts hit the chalk board, "X equals seven," she said.

Mr. Evans' eyes widened as he was leaning against the chalk board, "C-correct." he stuttered.

Jenny smirked and handed Alex his card gun back picking her newspaper back up, "Thanks, Al."

"You're welcome." Alex responded.

After school

"So, Jen. What are you gonna do later?" Alex asked.

"Gonna prepare for the Kid heist." Jenny answered.

"You're really wanting to get this guy, huh?" Alex said.

"You better believe it! Do you know how much recognition I'd get if I, Jennifer Kudo caught the most wanted criminal in the entire world!" Jenny laughed, "I'd be the most famous detective in the entire world!"

"But, if you're the 'most famous detective in the world' how will you have time for anything else but cases?" Alex asked.

"That's just it, Al! That's the beauty of it! I won't have to do anything, but solve cases for the rest of my life! That would be the best thing in the entire world!" Jenny said with excitement.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we won't get to hang out anymore, and I won't ever get..."

"Al, of course we'll still hang out. Don't be silly." Jenny interrupted him.

"Of course we will. It was just a dumb thought I guess." Alex murmured.

Jenny giggled, "Come on, let's go to Tropical Land for a little while." she said as she grabbed his hand then started running

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed as he was being dragged

At Tropical Land

"Hey, Alex! Come on, or we're gonna miss it!" Jenny exclaimed dragging him again.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Alex responded as he followed.

Jenny drug him all the way to the middle of a large square in the center of the park, "Great! With thirty seconds to spare!"

"What exactly did you bring me out here for?" Alex asked.

"You'll see in, twenty... fifteen.. ten.. nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... ONE!" Jenny exclaimed as she threw her hand up and a wall of water shot up around them.

Alex looked up and saw a rainbow above. He looked down and saw Jenny smiling and brushing some of her dark hair behind her ear. Alex then got a great idea and put his hand in the water wall then finally slung water on Jenny.

"Alex!" Jenny scolded.

Alex laughed, "Got'cha!"

Jenny smirked then slung water on him, "Got'cha back."

Thus starting a water war at least until the water wall fell.

They both laughed at the fact they both were soaking wet. Alex's hair fell flat and looked a lot longer than Jenny expected it to be.

"Come, on let's go on the Mystery Coaster." Alex said holding Jenny's hand.

Jenny blushed, "Okay." she said as she followed him.

Later that night

Jenny was at the base of a giant skyscraper along with Inspector Fuller, he had been on Kid's case for years. "How's it looking on top?" Jenny asked.

"Let me ask the questions, kid." Inspector Fuller growled irritably as he grabbed the radio from Jenny's hand.

"No sign of him yet, Jenny." A cop responded.

"Thanks for the update, Todd." Jenny said.

"10-4 Jenny." Todd replied back.

Jenny smirked at the Inspector. Inspector Fuller growled irritably, 'She's more annoying than her father was when he was her age.' he thought.

"Kid sighted!" Todd exclaimed.

"Keep an eye on him! Grab him as soon as he lands!" Inspector Fuller barked over the radio.

Jenny watched, 'That's not Kid.' she thought. "Leave the approaching target alone! It's a decoy!" she exclaimed through the radio.

"Ignore that! Do what said!" Inspector Fuller barked then glared at Jenny.

Jenny crossed her arms and growled. She decided to run inside the building since no one was listening to her. Jenny looked around then finally spotted Kid attempting to steal the Green Star diamond, "Freeze, Kid!" she barked.

Kid smirked, "Why if it isn't my favorite, detective." He said as he turned around, Green Star in hand.

"Drop it, Kid!" Jenny snapped.

"You've got it." He said as he dropped it along with a blinding bomb.

Jenny covered her eyes with her arms as soon as the blinding bomb stopped glowing she turned around and saw Kid's white cape as he turned the corner. Jenny started the chase. She pulled out her revolver and fired it at his white top hat which fell off. Kid now was in a corner. Jenny approached him, "I've got you now, Kid." she remarked.

"That you do. But, do you really?" Kid asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked. Kid smirked, somehow he traded places with her now pinning her to the wall, "This is an odd turn of events. The theif captures the detective. Definitely a good plot twist if I must say so myself." he chuckled.

"But you forget I'm the one with the gun." Jenny remarked as she lifted up the gun and fired it.

Kid smirked as he dropped all of the bullets from her gun onto the floor.

"What in the world?" Jenny said in amazement then she trembled, dropping her gun."What do you want with me, Kid?" she asked trying not to show her fear.

"Nothing. I don't steal beautiful gems such as yourself." Kid replied he walked away.

Jenny slid down the wall and ran a hand through her hair, sighing in relief.

"There he is!" Some cops exclaimed.

Jenny soon heard the sound of smashing glass then silence. She saw Kid's white hang glider soaring off.

Jenny soon walked down to the frontline with all of the other cops, then she saw her best friend Alex standing with the cops.

"Jen!" Alex called for her.

"Alex!" Jenny exclaimed as she ran over into his arms.

"Jen, is everthing okay?" Alex asked holding his friend.

"I just want you stay here for a little while." Jenny said still trembling.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Alex asked.

"Kid. He was. And I was. Al, I've never been so scared." Jenny cried.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm right here." Alex comforted her.

"Just take me home." Jenny whined.

"Okay." Alex replied as he wrapped his arm around her and began walking away. He got to a park near Jenny's house and asked, "Can I show you something, first?"

"Sure." Jenny said.

"Now don't get mad when I tell you this." Alex said.

"Why would I get mad?" Jenny asked.

"Because. This is something I wouldn't tell anybody. Especially a detective." Alex answered.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

Alex took her to a secret place in the park then snapped his fingers and he was now the Phantom Thief Kid, "This is what I wanted to tell you. Jen, I'm Kid."

Jenny giggled, "Come on Al, don't play like that."

"I'm serious. I don't steal beautiful gems as you." Alex said changing his voice into Kid's.

Jenny's eyes widened, "How do you know what Kid said to me?"

"Jen, stop being so blind to the truth! I'm Kid! I've been him since I was fourteen!" Alex explained.

Jenny held her heart and began breathing heavily, "You really aren't lying are you?" she asked, "Please, Al. Please tell me this is all just a joke." she begged.

"It's not. I'm sorry." Alex answered.

"I've gotta go." Jenny said as she started to run.

Alex threw his cape off then was back into civilian clothes, "Jen! Wait!"

Jenny ran into her house and into her room. She jumped onto her bed and started to cry.

Jimmy walked into his daughter's room, "Jenny, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just... I wanna be alone." she cried.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. You wouldn't understand anyway." Jenny said through her tears.

"I could give it a shot." Jimmy said.

"Dad, have you ever thought you knew someone and then realize something about them and it's something that could be dangerous to you or to anyone you love?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Jimmy muttered.

"What'd you do?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I came to one conclusion. I couldn't tell anyone especially the one I knew I couldn't live without." Jimmy answered.

"Mom?" Jenny asked.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. She went through so much even though she didn't know what I was going through at the time, the were times she'd be mad because I wouldn't call her and other things, but we eventually we made it through that situation and I could just tell her what I had been hiding from her for so long."

"Was she mad?" Jenny asked.

"You better believe she was, but she got over it. I don't know what's got you upset, Jen. Just face the problem head on and work through it with, Alex." Jimmy replied with a wink.

"How'd you know it was about..."

"Look out the window." Jimmy said pointing at Jenny's window.

Jenny turned around then crawled off her bed.

Jimmy walked out.

Jenny opened the window, "What do you want?"

"To apologize." Alex said as he jumped in Jenny's room from the window.

"Okay, I'm listening." Jenny said.

"I'm sorry for sprining all that on you. It's a lot to take in. Especially after scaring you like that, but you also didn't let me explain." Alex said.

"Then start explaining." Jenny remarked.

"I only do what I do because I have to protect my family after Dad's injury." Alex said.

"Well why did your dad start this?" Jenny asked.

"Because of my grandpa's murder. We trying to beat this evil organization to one certain jewel that contains another jewel called the Pandora. And there's more to it, but I can't really explain thourghly like I want to because I don't wanna overwhelm you." Alex explained.

"I see. I understand now, why you didn't want me to know. I'm glad you cared enough for me that you wanted to protect me." Jenny said.

"I just wanted... Wait, what? You understand my situation?" Alex asked taken aback by Jenny's response.

"I do." Jenny nodded.

"There's also something I've been wanting to tell you... f-for a while now." Alex said nervously.

"Yeah, Al?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know if you know already, but I've been in love with you for a long time now." Alex replied.

"You were?" Jenny asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

Jenny kissed his cheek, "Me too."

Alex sighed in relief, "And, here I thought I was the only one."

Jenny giggled and hugged him, "I love you, Al. No matter what."

"And, I love you Jen, no matter what happens. I promise." He said before kissing her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. I just wish I did.


End file.
